


Heavens

by SnowFireKurokami



Series: HEAVENS [1]
Category: Bangtan Ensemble - Fandom, EXO Ensemble - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Not much so dont expect a lot you dirty minds, Other, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tension maybe, To Be Continued, mention of violence, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFireKurokami/pseuds/SnowFireKurokami
Summary: Hi....Okay bye





	Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi....  
> Okay bye

The room went quiet as if by command. All eyes glued to the screen of the television. It was strangely laughable, reality was showing on screen but for many it felt too surreal. Too abnormal to be accepted in their lives. The house was a fiery red, highlighted by frame work of pitch black as billowing fumes of heavy smoke echoed the hungry, angry flames that threatened to eat away at the sky and very air. A person had gone into that building, a brave heroic person who's actions now bordering to the idiotic. They were searching for the one who'd gotten lost. The one who'd been stolen. A person everyone in that room knew very well as they continued to ignore the calls of the outside world in favor of wilting away in their consciousness. One of them whimpered hoarsely as seconds ticked away like years, a silent curse echoing it as they all took a collective breath inwards at the sudden appearance of two figures emerging from the house that had turned to the gates of hell. One was barely standing, the other looked dead. The whole world was watching but everything was numb as the room was thrown into confusion at the appearance. Loud wails and pleas piercing the air harshly as bodies moved against their will to be with their fallen comrade. Among them one stood silent moving with the physical beings without really feeling. Gaze blank and nearly unblinking to the surrounding world as it exploded in a whirling cacophony of colored emotions. Their voice silent among it all, until they saw the limp hand covered in thick ash being wheeled away under the cover of others. It wasn't until they were whisked away behind closed doors, did they finally cry out.


End file.
